Arrival
by a ship nerd
Summary: Takes place after the 3rd movie and just after the first game. Alan became a protagonist in another of his stories. Alan Wake in the Chipmunk universe. CGI
1. episode 1, part 1

It was just before dinner, the power had gone out and Dave had gone down to the basement to check the fuse box. Armed only with his flashlight, he made his way down into the darkness. As he walked down the stairs, he could tell something was off. As he shined the light's beacon across the room, his eyes landed on his goal. The fuse box was badly damaged; it was sparking a shower of light as if it was raining fire. The thing that freaked Dave out the most though was the fire axe embedded in the front of it.

It wasn't even one minute after he left that screams of terror flooded the house, their origin, the basement. "Dave!" The 6 chipmunks screamed in unison before, not caring for their own well being, charged down the stairs. When they got there, they saw the flashlight, still shining, rolling slowly before coming to a stop in the middle of the room. The six of them just stood there, staring into the empty darkness, until Simon worked up the courage to step out and pick up the flashlight. It was a small flashlight so it could still be easily handled by a chipmunk. He shined it all across the room, but there was no one to be seen.

Dave had vanished.

I approached the house slowly, my flashlight shined brightly across the front of the house. This was wrong, but in a way, I could still help.

"I'll just take what I need, a few batteries, perhaps some more ammo for my revolver or a few shotgun shells. If I wake up the people by accident, I'll warn them of what's coming. The only problem is, I haven't found any pages recently, so I have no clue as to what will happen next."

I walked up to the front door and tried to turn the handle. It wouldn't budge, the door was locked.

'Clever,' I thought, I should have figured they would lock their doors. But I needed to get in; a door wasn't going to stop me. I took my pump-action shotgun and with the back end of it, hit the door handle. This was done multiple times until the handle broke. Hitting the door one more time with the bottom of my foot, the door snapped open.

The house was dark and quiet, there wasn't a soul to be seen or heard from the door. I walked inside, slowly, cautiously. Suddenly, I heard something clang from what looked like the kitchen. Pumping the shotgun, I walked in finger on the trigger. Staring down the sight, I saw a page lying on the counter, almost as if it was left there for me. I walked over and picked it up. I was completely shocked by what was was on the page. It was the beginning of Arrival… another book I don't remember writing.

 **The house was dark and quiet, there wasn't a soul to be seen or heard from the door. I walked inside, slowly, cautiously. Suddenly, I heard something clang from what looked like the kitchen. Pumping the shotgun, I walked in finger on the trigger. Staring down the sight, I saw a page lying on the counter, almost as if it was left there for me. I walked over and picked it up. I was completely shocked by what was was on the page. It was the beginning of Arrival… another book I don't remember writing.**

 **I was too preoccupied reading the page to notice six chipmunks slipping out of the cupboards they were hiding in. One of them, a male red clad climbed to the top of the cupboards, and slowly started sliding a glass container over to where I was standing. what I was reading, Alvin couldn't tell, but he didn't care. Dave was gone, the power was out, and a stranger just broke in to their house with a gun.**

 **As soon as I finished reading those last words, I forced myself away from the counter just as the large glass container fell in front of me, it barely missed, and it shattered. Its contents covered the tile kitchen floor.**


	2. episode 1, part 2

As soon as I finished reading those last words, I forced myself away from the counter just as the large glass container fell in front of me, it barely missed, and it shattered. Its contents covered the tile kitchen floor.

Survival instincts kicked in, I pulled the shotgun up to where the container fell… and squeezed the trigger. A portion of the cupboards, and wall paper, were disintegrated instantly. For a short time, I just stood there. I realized though I was not in a safe place. For all I knew, these chipmunks were just smaller versions of the taken. Maybe the dark presence was changing its strategy; it failed to stop me when it kept throwing bigger things at me, it would only make sense to use something small. It could sneak up on you and you don't know it, it would be hard to see, let alone shoot something so small, and presumably, fast.

With that in mind, I pumped my shot-gun and walked into what I believed was the living room. I needed to be someplace open, where I was more exposed. I would have a better chance to see them coming that way. I tried the light switch… no luck. The darkness must have already taken out the lights. I realized I could just go outside and perhaps leave, but I needed supplies… badly. I only had enough ammo to fill both my guns, minus the shot I fired in the kitchen. I had one flair left, and I was down to my last battery. I wouldn't make it much longer without supplies… and I wouldn't leave without them.

I entered the living room, it was spacious, kind of reminded me of my apartment actually. Thinking about home made me think about Alice. It made me remember the argument we had in the cabin on Caldron Lake. Speaking of which, I don't even remember how I got here in LA, how did I get all the way down to California? It is almost exactly how it was during Departure. Perhaps if I found more pages I could figure out the rest. Key word… if. I hoped Thomas Zane could still leave me pages, I don't know what happened to him or me. The last thing I can remember is finishing Departure, and starting to write something else. The next thing I knew though, I was walking into this neighborhood with almost nothing. I can't even remember what I was writing.

I prepared myself for a game of cat and mouse. I stood absolutely still, watching, listening for even a trace of movement.

Nothing.

I started wondering if there was anything I missed on the manuscript. I looked back down at the page; I read those words again, looking for anything I hadn't seen.

 **The house was dark and quiet, there wasn't a soul to be seen or heard from the door. I walked inside, slowly, cautiously. Suddenly, I heard something clang from what looked like the kitchen. Pumping the shotgun, I walked in finger on the trigger. Staring down the sight, I saw a page lying on the counter, almost as if it was left there for me. I walked over and picked it up. I was completely shocked by what was on the page. It was the beginning of Arrival… another book I don't remember writing.**

 **I was too preoccupied reading the page to notice six chipmunks slipping out of the cupboards they were hiding in. One of them, a male red clad climbed to the top of the cupboards, and slowly started sliding a glass container over to where I was standing. What I was reading, Alvin couldn't tell, but he didn't care. Dave was gone, the power was out, and a stranger just broke in to their house with a gun.**

 **As soon as I finished reading those last words, I forced myself away from the counter just as the large glass container fell in front of me, it barely missed, and it shattered. Its contents covered the tile kitchen floor.**

I could now see that at least one chipmunk had a name, that probably meant that he wasn't taken. It could mean the others weren't taken. I had no way to prove this of course. But, given the circumstances, it was worth a try.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked into the dark house. "I'm not going to hurt you," sadly, if they were taken, that would be a defiant lie.

"You promise?" asked a quiet, squeaky voice. Immediately after that was said, I could hear shushes coming from under the couch. I realized that the original voice also came from under the couch. I kneeled down to look under the couch, only to realize that they were probably terrified of me considering I broke into their house and had a gun.

"Look, I'm putting the gun down," I said gently setting the shotgun aside. I still held onto my flashlight though, I needed to be sure none of them were taken.

"I'm just going to look at you," I said lying on my stomach; I focused my light under the couch, and saw the six chipmunks. Some were shaking, all were scared. The bright light made them cover their eyes with their paws, but none were covered in the inky black shadows that clung to the taken, they were still normal, well… it's difficult to describe talking chipmunks as normal.


	3. episode 1, part 3

I let my light return to its normal radiance. The light widened and became less intense. I could see them clearly; I could tell that there were three females, and three males, one in particular was wearing a red clad hoody. "Alvin?" I guessed.

"How do you know my name?" he asked with a touch of fear in his voice. "How did you miss the jar I tried to drop on your head?" After he asked that, two females, one with glasses on, the other with dark brown eyes, face palmed. A blue clad chipmunk with glasses slapped his paw over Alvin's mouth and looked at him with an _are-you-insane_ face on.

I calmly replied "To answer your questions, it's all written on this page," to the red clad chipmunk. I pulled out my manuscript and slid it under the couch; I didn't reach it fully over to him, I didn't want him to feel more threatened than he already was. I pulled my hand away, and waited. After a short time, he crawled forward, and pulled the page to him. As he began to read, I could see his eyes slowly begin to widen, the more he read, the more his eyes widened. By the time he finished, his eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. "Wooh, Si, take a look at this," he said to the blue clad chipmunk. He looked at the page, glanced briefly at me, then slid over to Alvin and began to read it himself.

If Alvin was surprised, Si was shocked. He looked at me with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "Who are you?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"My name is Alan Wake, I'm a writer. I know you must be…" I stopped mid-sentence, I felt it. I knew the presence of the darkness anywhere, it was here, I could feel it creeping into the house. This was not good. The worst part was that I didn't know who the first taken was, I should have figured it was here, the manuscript, the power being out, I knew the signs, how did I miss it?

I heard footsteps climbing the stairs to what I believed to be the basement. Without a word, I got up; grabbing my shotgun I just stood there shining my light over to the door, waiting for it to come up. I could hear it. Its voice switched between its host's voice, and the satanic voice of the dark presence.

"David, Seville… nice, to _**Meet You."**_

"Dave?" I heard someone whisper from under the couch. Their voice shook with fear.

The chipmunks, at least one of them, knew this man. But I didn't have a choice, I raised the shotgun and waited for the taken to walk up.


End file.
